Light of Hope
by Kawaii Natsuki-chan
Summary: Drabbles HopexLightning Sensing that Lightning's presence is still alive he is determined to reach out to her and bring her home. By seeing her every night Hope is brought closer to Lightning with every dream he has. LEMON ON CHAPTER 13 R&R
1. First Light

A bright light appeared and as Hope turned around he saw a familiar figure walk towards him. The red scarf and the sound of boots patting on the ground, it couldn't have been…

"Light," Hope tried to voice. He hasn't seen her since they saved Cocoon. It can't be true. So many questions were filling his head. "Is it really you?"

"Hope…" Lightning said with a small smile that seemed somewhat sad.

"Light I can't believe it's you! Where have you been all this time? Everyone's been so worried about you!"

"You mean _you've_ been worried about me."

"I don't understand… Light what are you talking about? Serah and everyone is waiting for you, let's go meet them they'll be ecstatic. Come on." Hope held out his hand waiting for her to take a hold of it, but she never moved.

"Everyone has accepted me as dead." Lightning eye's lowered to the ground. Hope knows that look all too well. She did the same when she told him about her past.

"Lightning I never stopped believing in you. I'm still here and I'm still waiting." Hope ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. It was like before back when they were l'Cie, except this time he's comforting her.

"Hope…," Lightning pulled away and looked up at his face. "You've gotten so tall…" She smiled. It was genuine and it made Hope's heart swell up.

"Heh thanks," Hope blushed hoping that she wouldn't see it. "Light let's go see the others."

"I'm sorry Hope…" The space between them started to stretch; Hope's arms were being pulled apart from Lightning's and in the distance he could see her outstretched arm reaching out for his hand.

"Lightning!" Hope broke into a dash that seemed to last forever. His legs wouldn't carry him, his whole body felt heavy. He desperately tried screaming out her name but no sound came out. He felt a tear slowly graze his face. His surroundings became black and in the distance Lightning's figure was fading.

A soft whisper carried by the still wind reached his ears,

_I'm so sorry Hope_

Hope opened his eyes sat up on his bed replaying everything. His hand reached up to his face and he could feel the dampness of fresh tears.

"Lightning…" Hope breathed.

_It's not just a dream, I know it. I can still feel her presence, it's weak and lingering but I'll make it strong again._


	2. Knives & Roses

He opened the blade that he had found near the pillar years ago. On that day he had thought that things would start to look brighter for everyone, for the world. But when Light disappeared a part of his life turned dark.

Serah told him to hold on to the knife as a memory of Lightning. He was so thankful for the knife but at the same time he had wished that Lightning was the one who had given him the knife permanently.

"Lightning!" Hope turned around in time to see a bright light fade and Lightning walking towards him. "What happened the other night?"

"As you can see, we don't have much time together," Lightning sighed. "What you witnessed was Chaos; it was the same thing that erased me from the Timeline."

"That's why you disappeared that day…" Hope muttered to himself under his breath.

"Hmm," Lightning nodded her head and then looked at Hope's right hand. "What that?" Lightning asked tilting her head slightly while crossing her arms.

"Ooh… this?" Hope brought the blade up to inspect it again. "It's yours knife, here… it belongs with you." Hope grabbed Lightning's wrist gently and placed the knife into her palms before closing it.

Lightning looked at the knife and he could see the nostalgia in her eyes. He could also feel her sadness sweeping over him. It was so… sudden; it was like a wave just hit him. She was probably thinking about Serah.

"My dear Serah…" Lightning closed her eyes and clutched the knife.

"She's doing okay Light, she misses you a lot. Snow is looking after her really well." Hope tried to reassure her.

"I know," Lightning said quietly with a gentle smile. "I can see you guys from where I am."

"Doesn't it hurt? Aren't you lonely without Serah?" Hope swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt like he missed Lightning more than she missed him.

"Even if I did, what can I do?" Hope could see Lightning's downcast eyes. It hurt him so much.

"I'll find a way to bring you back home. I have to."

"Hope what if… I'm dead?"

"I know you're not."

"How so?"

"I can feel it!" Lightning's eyes softened. "I can still feel you with us. It's faint but I know you're still alive. Somewhere…"

Lightning's eyes widened and her shoulders tensed. Hope could feel the strain in the air too. Hope looked over at Lightning to see her in an all too familiar stance when being cautious of a nearing enemy.

"Hope," Lightning did something unexpected and embraced him. "Take this; I want you to keep it." She whispered softly but urgently in his ear. Hope could feel her press the cool knife into his palm.

"Light!" Hope reached a hand out for her but the Chaos had already consumed her.

Hope woke up and immediately turned on his bedroom lights. He turned to his desk and saw the knife that Lightning had given him. Scattered around the knife were petals of red roses whose scent reached up to his nose.

_It smells just like her…_


	3. Jealous?

"Valhalla where is that?"

"Where fallen warriors reside Hope," Lightning sighed. "_Fallen _warriors Hope; fallen means dead."

"I refuse to believe such a thing. I can still feel you in this world. You're not completely gone."

"Yet." Lightning added.

"Hey Light have a little faith in me."

"It's not that, I'm just not certain that I can return home."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I'm not human Hope?"

"What you mean like you're a ghost?"

"Someone called me Warrior Goddess, someone who knows Valhalla."

"I don't see what's so wrong about being a Warrior Goddess; actually Light if I were to describe you as anything I think Warrior Goddess would be the most fitting word." Hope realized what he had just said.

"H-hope… uh… thanks."

"No problem Light…" Hope didn't know why but calling her Light felt so intimate on his tongue.

"As I was saying, being a Goddess isn't just as simple as it sounds. As a Goddess I would have a responsibility, I would have to have a task or something to tend to. Take the fal'Cie as an example. They each have a role to play out. Carbuncle produces food and goods for the humans on Cocoon to eat. Atomos cuts and creates. There's always a catch, geez Hope I thought you'd know that by now." Lightning smirked at him playfully.

"I see your point," Hope felt Lightning's stress wash over him. "Hey so who's this guy who knows so much about Valhalla?"

"Who said anything about a guy?" Lightning asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, I w..as… just…" Hope stammered not knowing what to say. Lightning smirked again, crossing her arms she turned around to pace around the dead field that they were standing in. It was always the same place, a dried out grey old dead field.

"His name's Caius and as the so called "Warrior Goddess" of Valhalla I spend many hours of my time fending him off."

"I'm sure you can take him on, I mean you're Lightning. You're the strongest and most skilled fighter I know."

"You're giving me too much credit Hope… he's actually pretty strong." Lightning admitted.

Hope felt the still wind fall heavy and he prepared himself.

"See you soon Light." Hope sighed lowering his head.

"Face forward Hope," Lightning lifted his chin up her smile cutting deep into his heart. "Ugh…" Lightning clutched at her chest kneeling down on one knee.

"Light! What's wrong?" Hope held onto her to steady her.

"I-it's nothing… I just felt something pierce into my chest… Heh, that's weird," Lightning smiled weakly up at Hope. "Hope one more thing?"

"Anything." Hope looked into her piercing eyes.

"Try not to be _too_ jealous." A cloud of Chaos engulfed the both of them and the last image Hope saw before waking up was Lightning smirking up at him devilishly.


	4. Lamenting

From where she stood by Etro's Throne Lightning could see how Hope was doing.

"Alyssa your research is coming along really well. I think this just might help me with what I'm looking for!" Hope beamed at the girl named Alyssa.

"T-thanks Hope." Alyssa blushed pushing her hair behind her ear trying to conceal her rosy cheeks from Hope.

_This Alyssa girl has feelings for Hope…_

_I wonder how he feels about her…_

_He seems oblivious…_

_Hope's so innocent._

Lightning smiled at the sight of Hope's face filled with happiness. But it made Lightning a little sad knowing that if she were still in Cocoon with everyone she would have been able to make Hope smile every day.

Turning away from the image of Hope she unsheathed her new blade as she walked over to the balcony where she overlooked the city of Valhalla; her new home.

Lightning closed her eyes steadied her breathing.

_Forget me Hope…_

To her left Lightning heard a deep husky voice.

"Warrior Goddess, lamenting on our past are we…?"

Lightning snapped her eyes open and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Save it Caius!" Lightning prepared herself for another tiresome battle that never seemed to conclude.


	5. Forget Me

"Light, how have you been?"

"Tired, that Caius guy won't stop it with the threats and attacks on Valhalla!" Lightning sighed exasperated.

Lightning and Hope were sitting in the field and sharing stories of what has been happening in their lives. But of course their time limit made the moment tenser than it should have been.

"So you and your Academia group are researching on Time Travel and Paradoxes? Hope I'm impressed, you grew up to be a fine man."

"L-lightning… thanks." Hope blinked in surprise at her. She smiled back at him in response.

"So you and Alyssa huh?" Lightning leaned back using her hands to prop her up; she smirked at him waiting for him to stutter out an answer.

"How do you know about Alyssa?" Hope asked with no hint of embarrassment or a rising tone.

"Like I said before, I can keep watch over you guys from where I am."

"Oh, yeah she's one of my trusted team members. Like me, she lost someone in the Purge too. I guess we can relate." Hope shrugged not making much of it.

"_We _relate," Lightning leaned in close to Hope's face looking at him in the eyes. "Losing a friend isn't the same as a mother." Lightning bunched Hope's shirt into her fists bringing his face even closer to hers.

Hope's eyes light up with realization. His expression immediately turned into a smirk.

"Try not to be _too _jealous Light." Hope said in a sultry voice.

"As if," Lightning let go of his shirt and turned her head away while crossing her arms. Lightning thought about how much easier it would be if she wasn't lingering here to weigh him down. He could be happy with a real girl that actually lived in the same Timeline and dimension as him. Her heart sank. "Hope…"

"This feeling… it's so sad… this realm, area, wherever this is has such a fair weather atmosphere. It changes like the weather. I… can't take this sadness…" Hope said softly.

"Alyssa likes you a lot Hope. Go for her." Lightning said bluntly ignoring what he just said.

"Why do you say that?" Hope tilted his head.

"I'm a girl Hope, as manly I as can be I am still a girl. I know how they think and feel. Alyssa likes you a lot. Don't keep her waiting." Lightning got up from the ground and started to walk away.

"Wait Light where are you going!" Hope called out to her. He ran towards her not letting her get away from him.

"Hope," Lightning turned around to see Hope's chest collide into her knocking the breath out of her. "Hope…" Lightning breathed his name as she looked up into his face which was a few centimeters away from hers.

"Lightning…" Hope's collision had made him end up on top of her, but he was too occupied with what Lightning had meant earlier to acknowledge the awkward position that he was in and Lightning's rising and receding chest. "What did you mean?"

"What don't you understand? Alyssa likes you and she wants you to be her boyfriend." Lightning frown and looked away from him.

"Light, I know that… but I don't understand why you want me to be with her," Hope brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheek. He moved her face so that her eyes met his. "I already want someone else…"

Lightning's heart swelled up when she heard that but then her face hardened. Sticking to what she believed in earlier she brushed his words aside.

"Forget about me Hope… It's just… easier that way…"

"Light…" Hope panicked as the Chaos threatened to pull the two apart.

_No… not now… please… _

Hope's plea didn't reach any Heaven or anyone's ears. But he didn't need it to; he just wanted it to reach Lightning's.

As Hope's vision was clouded by the Chaos he heard a voice that was carried to his ears and his ears only.

It was something so intimate that no one would ever hear from Lightning.

_He's better off without me…_

_It'd be better if I didn't weigh him down…_

_He can't keep waiting…_

_He'd be happier with a real girl who actually lived in the same Timeline and Dimension as him…_

Waking up Hope replayed the last words that he heard inside Lightning's heart.

_She's so cute when she's insecure…_

_Lightning has another side… a doubtful and timid side_

_Lightning you're so cute. _

_Don't be silly, through my eyes I see you as a girl, a really strong girl._


	6. That Girl

Lightning struggled against the Chaos that pulled her apart from Hope of course it was no use but she couldn't go now. Not now. There was still so much to be said and heard.

"Hope…" Lightning weakly called out to him as the Chaos wrapped itself around her neck and wrists.

_She's so cute when she's insecure…_

_Lightning has another side… a doubtful and timid side_

_Lightning you're so cute. _

_Don't be silly, through my eyes I see you as a girl, a really strong girl._

Lightning heard the thoughts that were in Hope's heart at that moment.

It only made her struggle against the Chaos more in an attempt to be back with Hope.

_This can't be…_

_I need to see him now!_

A shimmer of light appeared in front of Etro's Throne, Odin looked up as he saw Lightning's form appear curled up on the floor.

Lightning woke up to see Etro's Throne, wearily she propped herself up and got onto her feet. She staggered and nearly fell to the ground but Odin gently steadied her.

Pressing her hand to her forehead Lightning staggered towards the balcony where she usually stood to think.

"Thanks Odin." Leaning on the railing of the balcony Lightning replayed what she heard in Hope's heart. Sighing she felt a tear threatening to fall.

_I wish I was that girl…_


	7. New Armor New Hope

"Your Brand's really gone huh?" Hope's finger lightly grazed Lightning's skin. Today Lightning's wardrobe has changed into a silver Valkyrie armor with a drape of white feathers by her leg. She looked good in the new armor and her blade has changed too.

There was something different about Lightning now, she seemed to radiate a new aura of power and light. Her skin glowed differently, and her hair seemed softer and a deeper pink. To put it simply she looked more alive.

Her new armour exposed her chest more, her pendant no longer hung around her neck and her l'Cie Brand would have been visible if she was still a l'Cie.

"Yeah, and so is yours. But I see Snow's got a new one."

"It's such a Burden… having a Focus, it can bring so much despair but once completed bestows you with so much hope. I'm not sure whether to take it as a gift or a curse to be honest."

"It's a curse Hope; I don't want to be Branded again – ever. The first time was tough enough."

"It was wasn't it? But the feeling of hope is just as overwhelming as despair. If we never have anything to despair over then we might never have a reason to hope either. I want to find the hope that I did back when we were l'Cie."

"So what, are you saying you want to become a l'Cie again?" Lightning scoffed at him.

"No I don't need to because I already found a reason to hope again."

"What's that?"

Grabbing a hold of her wrist Hope looked at her with determined eyes.

"You're my reason to hope, I'm going to save you Lightning." And without another warning Hope pulled her into him and kissed her gently. He brushed his lips over hers gently afraid that if he were to be too rash she would break the kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her; his heart was beating so fast. He was so nervous but happy that he was finally able to kiss Lightning.

"And if you can't save me?" Lightning asked in a low voice.

"And if I can't then I guess I'll just have to be the next fallen warrior." Hope said without hesitation.

"Hope… don't say that!" Lightning furrowed her brows.

"I'll find a way to get you out of Valhalla, and if I can't then I'll just come to you."


	8. Waking Up Without You

Lightning appeared before Hope in a shimmer of Light. She shambled towards him and threatened to meet the ground but before she could Hope had already caught her in his arms.

"Light don't stress it, I've got you." He murmured into her hair. Inhaling he could smell the hint of rose on her.

"Caius has a new trick up that purple sleeve of his," Lightning chuckled to herself. "Chaos Bahamut, do you remember Fang's Bahamut?"

"A little too well." Hope smiled at Light as he remembered back to the fight outside of the maze that never seemed to end. Fang's Eidolon had been summoned out of her moment of despair. Looking back at it now, he missed those old days when everyone was together.

"Well imagine that fight with Bahamut times ten. Chaos Bahamut is quite the Summon."

"Lightning, just rest please." Hope lowered her gently onto the grass.

"Our time is scarce I can't let it go to waste."

"Honestly Light just being able to talk to you and see you again is enough for me right now."

"You're sweet…" Lightning said while closing her eyes.

Hope didn't want to disturb her; she seemed so peaceful with her eyes closed. She must have been exhausted from fighting Caius and Chaos Bahamut. He couldn't imagine what a Chaos Alexander would be like.

Hope decided to lie down beside Lightning and rest too; lately he's been waking up exhausted. His body may be sleeping but his mind's still active. But he could care less. Being with Lightning made him so happy. He couldn't even put it into words. It was just something that you felt.

"Lightning I wish we could stay like this forever." Hope pulled Lightning in closer to him and held her while she slept peacefully. He wondered how many hours in a day she actually spent sleeping due to Caius' frequent visits and her going off to see him in his dreams. She deserves better than this, Warrior Goddess or not Lightning still can only hold out for so long.

_I wish I could be there for you so that you wouldn't have to fight alone, so that you wouldn't have to suffer in Valhalla. _

_Hope, I'm never alone I have everyone's strength with me. _

Lightning woke up beside Etro's Throne once again only to find that the person who was beside her when she had fallen asleep was no longer there. Still determined Lightning's eyes scanned around for Hope just in case he was still here somewhere. It was hard waking up because suddenly realization hits and it always hits hard and never misses.

_Stop playing tricks with me Chaos_


	9. Valhalla

"Umm, excuse me Director um I mean Hope but I was wondering if you'd want to go out for lunch with me. I-it's not a date or anything it's just to discuss about the research and the new projects." Alyssa asked Hope meekly.

"Sure thing, we can head out to that new restaurant." Looking up from his desk he gave Alyssa a smile.

"Uh okay I'll see you later than." Alyssa blushed slightly and walked away from his office door.

Hope looked at what he had been writing for the past few hours. It was a piece of paper with Lightning's name scrawled over it. He quoted the words that she had said to him in his dreams and just about everything else. Sighing Hope got up from his desk and looked out of his window and out into the city below.

_I wonder how Lightning's doing…_

The air tensed up, it was all too familiar. The hairs on Hope's neck prickled.

_It… can't be…_

Turning around Hope brought his hands up to cover his face; he was hit with the wave of Chaos so suddenly that he started to panic.

_I'm not dreaming though how can this be?_

The Chaos intertwined itself around Hope's waist and limbs. He tried struggling against it but it kept tugging at him. It wrapped itself around his neck and his mouth. Everything went black.

"_Remember Hope Estheim, a fallen warrior stands a Valkyrie."_

Hope woke up on a beach covered with little crystal lights. He steadied himself and got on his feet. Brushing off his clothes he proceeded to look around. There were crystals everywhere. He looked up at the sky to see a dark gloomy grey abyss loom above him. There was a large city in view but there was one particular building that caught his attention. It was the biggest tower with intricate designs and rings.

_Lightning… _

He could feel her presence pulsating in that direction. She had to be in that tower.

"Hope, Hope? Are you there?" Alyssa poked her head into Hope's office only to find that the leader of Academia was nowhere to be seen. She walked into his room and looked at his desk.

His desk was always neat and clean but today it was a mess, it was as if a strong gust of wind had scattered everything. Usually Hope would tidy up his work area before leaving for lunch or home. Alyssa decided to organize his desk for him; he would probably thank her for that.

Alyssa played over fantasies of things that Hope would say to her when he'd find his desk so organized and then she saw a piece of paper that caught her eye. It had so much writing on it that the white paper could barely be seen from under the mess of ink. She picked it up and read it.

_Lightning _

_I'm so sorry_

_Forget me_

_Lightning_

_Lightning Farron_

_You've gotten so tall _

_Her smile_

_Valhalla_

_I want you to keep it_

_Caius _

_Bahamut_

_Chaos_

_Light_

_I can see you guys from where I am_

_Roses_

_Odin_

_Armour_

_Light _

_Warrior Goddess_

_Face forward Hope_

_Try not to be too jealous_

_I'm impressed you grew up to be a fine man_

_Light is so cute when she's insecure_

_Light, I love h-_

Alyssa had read enough to understand that Hope did not reciprocate her feelings. Sighing she placed the paper back down on his desk and walked out of his office. She walked down to the cafeteria knowing that their lunch date was probably most likely cancelled.


	10. Valkyrie

She lowered her head and a single tear fell from her face. It was like a diamond glistening as it ran down her cheek. If he had been there, he would have surely caught it.

_This can't be… _

_After all that's happened…_

_All of the fal'Cie that have fallen by my hands…_

_Serah… will I ever see you again?_

_This… is a dream…_

_There's nothing to do_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'll accept my new fate_

_Etro_

_I'll be your Knight..._

_How is this fair? She boarded the Purge Train in hopes of being reunited with Serah… and now that her Focus is complete she's taken away from everything that she's been fighting for. What reason does she have to keep on fighting now that everyone believes her to be dead?_

_Etro_

_Whoever you are_

_If you're listening_

_Please…_

_Bring Light back_

Hope watched as Lightning accepted her new fate, it was mesmerizing and unsettling. Somehow he had a feeling that Lightning could not hear him or see him so he submissively watched in silence.

"_Do you love this being?"_

"_What are you willing to do for her return?"_

Unaware of the voice that danced around his ears he kept his eyes on Lightning afraid that she would disappear. His longing eyes never moved it was fixed on Lightning. She'll forever be the women that he waits for.

_Anything_

A bright light illuminated from where Lightning stood, her white vest started to dissolve into little crystals. Her red scarf abandoned her shoulder, Hope watched as her naked body was soon replaced with silver armor.

_It's that armor she wears now…_

_This must be a dream, no a vision of what happened to Light on the day she disappeared. _

_But… she wore her old clothes in my first dream about her…_

"_You perceived her how you last remembered her."_

_I saw her in her new armor a few nights ago…_

"_She's appearing to you in your dreams now; it's not just dreams anymore she's really there. By believing in her existence in this world you have reconnected that link that was severed after years of fruitless searching. "_

_What can I do to save her?_

"_Remember Hope Estheim, a fallen warrior stands a Valkyrie." _


	11. Reunited

"An intruder is lurking the streets of Valhalla, I must get rid of him."

"It's not your place to do so Caius."

"Why do you say that?" Caius raised an eyebrow at the petite girl.

"The Warrior Goddess looks after Valhalla; it is up to her whether this 'intruder' is to live or not."

"I am doing the Goddess a favour."

"Since when have you been doing her any favours Caius?" The girl said flatly.

"Humph, we'll just see what the Warrior Goddess will do. All in good time Yeul."

Stopping to a halt in front of the building Hope kneeled over and tried to catch his breath. He hasn't stopped running once since he woke up on the crystal laden beach. He was determined to see Lightning.

Something brushed down his face gently. Catching the foreign object in his hand what he saw was a white feather. He looked up at the sky to see where it could have come from only to see a pink haired figure leaning over the edge of a balcony.

"Lightning…," Hope breathed her name out to himself with a smile. "LIGHTNING!" Hope called up to her, while cupping his hands around his mouth. Stepping back he tried to get into her field of vision.

Lightning looked down and her heart skipped a beat. It was Hope, he was _here _in Valhalla.

"It… can't be…" Jumping down from the balcony Lightning landed a few metres away from Hope. When she had regained her balance and got up Hope had already wrapped his arms around her embracing her in the warmest hug she's felt in years.

"Light, I found you." Hope said breathlessly.

"Hope I'm so surprised what are you doing here?" Lightning pulled away from him and looked at him with one of her genuine smiles.

"I don't know, one minute I was in my office and the next thing I knew I woke up on the crystal beach."

"Hope we have to get you home."

"You can't be serious, I've finally found you! I'm not leaving without you, Light please." Hope's desperation made her heart break.

"It's not safe here Hope, I'm betting you anything Caius is going to show up with his Chaos Bahamut. I don't want you to be around for that."

"Light we can take him it'll be just like the old days."

"Hope… listen to me he's stronger than you. I'm not just saying that, he's really strong. And I would have been no match for him if it wasn't for Etro's powers that were bestowed upon me. It's not safe here, please Hope. I don't want you to get hurt." Lightning revealed her emotions to Hope with such ease for the first time. Maybe it was because she knew that the chances of her seeing him again were slim.

"Well, first of all I don't even know how to get home."

"How did you get here again?" Lightning asked with a puzzled look.

"The Chaos, it arrived out of nowhere and it brought me here. Light, let's just not worry about any of that for now. I finally have you standing right in front of me and I know that I'm awake. Just please let me cherish this moment. I don't know when I'll see you again." Hope pulled her into him gently and kissed her head.

"You win Hope."


	12. You're Here & I'm Here

"I love your curls and spikes. It's an odd combination and not many people have that." Hope stroked her hair lovingly.

"What can I say? I'm an odd girl." Lightning smirked up at Hope.

"This is such a big place for one person, don't you ever get lonely?" Hope stopped stroking her hair and looked into her sad eyes.

"Does it even matter? I'm here for a reason and I'll keep walking towards my goal no matter how lonely it gets." There it was again, her tough front but it wasn't just a front anymore. It was a burden that Lightning shouldered alone.

"This is what you've become now it's not a front anymore." Hope said to no one in particular.

"Hope what are you talking about?" Lightning sat up on the bed and looked at Hope's face with a frown.

"I guess losing someone or something makes people colder. At first it's just a front to not show weakness but overtime it becomes a part of them. When faced with an impossible task, it can make you so much stronger but at the same time colder. That's the price you pay for being strong."

"That's life Hope, but life still goes on with or without you. It's just a matter of being strong enough to walk towards the future. Stay in the past for too long and sooner or later you won't be able to find your way out.

"Strong people are the ones that are suffering… if that's the case then I can't even imagine the kind of pain that you are going through. I'm so sorry Light," Hope grabbed Lightning and hugged her not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry I never knew how much you've been suffering. Here I am thinking about how miserable I am without you when I haven't even begin to scratch the surface with how much you've been holding up on your own… I'm so sorry. I've always thought of myself as alone but I have people at work and smiles that I see every day. But you…," Hope pulled Lightning away from his chest and looked at her. "You're here all alone without anyone. I… don't know how you do it." Hope dropped his grip on her shoulders and looked down at his palms.

"I can see you guys from where I am, seeing you in your dreams every night is enough for me to go on. Hoping to one day see Fang and Vanille again is enough for me to continue fighting. I don't have anything to despair over. It doesn't matter how many smiles I get to see, sometimes I don't need a million reasons just one is good enough. Don't be too hard on yourself, but thank you for understanding," Lightning took his hand and brought it up to her face. "And you're a reason." Lightning said closing her eyes.

Hope moved closer to her and let his lips crash down on hers. He kissed her more fiercely afraid of their time limit. The Chaos appears out of nowhere so he wanted to make sure that he memorized how she felt underneath him and how she tasted.

"You're here and I'm here right now… that's all that matters." Hope said in between breaths before meeting her lips again.

"Take me Hope."


	13. The Thirteenth Dream

"L-lightning… are you sure?" Hope was taken aback.

"Some things in life you just do, didn't I teach you that lesson yet?" Lightning smirked up at him.

"Some people in life you just _have_ to 'do'," Hope said in a seductive voice. "And besides, it's _my_ turn to teach you a lesson." Hope's eyes looked so lustful and feral. It made Lightning's heart race.

"I'm waiting…" Lightning challenged.

Not holding back any longer Hope brought his lips back down on Lightning's with much bottled up desires and force. Lightning gasped at his sudden kiss; using this as an opportunity he slid his tongue into her mouth. Lightning tensed up and pressed her hand to his chest. She wasn't use to being so vulnerable.

Hope stopped kissing her and quickly unbuttoned his jacket and took off his shirt and tie. Lightning followed Hope's lead and let her armor dissolve into crystals until she was wearing nothing but her usual black shorts and bra. Hope saw the blush form on her cheeks so not giving her a chance to change her mind Hope quickly pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her fiercely and passionately.

Taking off her bra Hope let his hands wander to her breast. While still kissing her he let his fingers trace around her areolae in circular motions. She let out a moan as she broke the kiss and turned her head to the side.

"Light I know where you're vulnerable now." He whispered into her ear teasingly before using his thumbs to lightly stroke her nipples. She let out another moan and brought her hands up beside her head.

Hope kissed her jaw line; slowly he left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her breast. Keeping a hand on her breast he removed the other and began to suck her nipple. He used his tongue to tease her pink nipples until her whimpers turned into moans of passion.

"Music… to my… ears…" He growled. Hope brought his lips close to her ear and lightly traced it with his tongue. He nibbled on her ear and moved further down her helpless body. Seeing her like this made his thirst and hunger for her ignite.

He kissed her flat tight stomach and made his way down to her untouched virgin womanhood. He slowly removed her shorts and panties and began to rub her clitoris until the bulb was swollen and wet. He pushed a finger inside of her and felt her flinched from having a foreign object inside of her. Not wanting to keep her waiting. He started to lick every inch of her womanhood only to have her writhe and moan; her hands gripped the sheets on the bed. She tried to break free but Hope pushed her thighs up higher and held onto them with a steel grip.

Hope felt her nectar flow out of her and he licked every drop of it. No one would ever have her but him; he would make sure of it. His desperation to make her his grew and welled up in his chest and pants. He thrust his tongue into her moist entrance and continued to suck on her clitoris. He licked at her wet slit and let his tongue enter it once again. Repeating this over and over she started to convulse in ecstasy.

"H-hope…" She breathed his name out weakly as a signal for stop but he found it as a plea for more. Hope took off his pants and used his knees to push her thighs up further. His hands slide up her smooth thighs and he could feel her shake underneath him. He then began to prod at her entrance with his hard member.

Her entrance was already moist so entering inside her was quick. Lightning gave out a gasp at the sudden sensation; one that she's never felt before. He slowly pushed in and out of her tight vagina, until he felt her hymen. She cried out in pain and her breathing became more strained and her breast was rising and receding. She looks so beautiful.

"Take me Hope; this is the last of my innocence. I want you to have it." Lightning said in between breaths.

Not saying anything Hope thrust harder into her until he was granted with more access. Lightning's grip on his back tightened as she scrunched up her face to take the pain. Lightning was really his now; she gave him the greatest gift that he could have ever wanted.

All of the emotions that he's ever felt for her were released with every thrust, he brought her hands up to her head and pinned her down not allowing her to squirm or move. His movements became harder and faster and so did her breathing. She let out small whimpers. Hope didn't want just whimpers he wanted her to sing.

"Hit those high notes for me Light." Hope slammed him into her even harder and she did just what he wanted. Her scream echoed throughout the large room and intoxicated his mind. Her screams were pure poison to him. It made him drunk with lust. He wanted more. So he continued to push his member into her harder and harder.

Lightning tried to free herself from his grip again but he held onto her wrists tighter and brought his face down beside hers.

"I like that fight you got in ya." His words melted in her ears and she completely let herself fall prey to his touch.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lightning threw her head back and moaned out of pure pleasure.

He continued to move in and out of her until he felt like he was nearing to an end and she about to climax.

"Hope faster!"

He did as she told him, her back started to arch and he could feel her walls contract as he came inside of her.

"S-so… hot…" She moaned softly.

Exhausted Hope lay down beside her and held her in his arms while stroking her hair. Staring off into the distance Hope thought back to what had just happened unable to speak out of shock. Lightning was really truly his now.

"Lightning, I love you," Hope closed his eyes and kissed her head. "Is this just a dream, or did I really just make love to you; the women that has been on my mind every day since your disappearance."

"I'm not sure… I'm hoping it's the latter," Lightning let out a sigh of wish and closed her eyes. "This is a reality made of dreams Hope; you know… this is our thirteenth dream and our first night."

"I don't want it to be our last." Hope spoke those words through worried eyes.


End file.
